


Birthday surprise

by 13thcatofthegate



Series: Moonlight heart [4]
Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, OCs - Freeform, Slave Trade, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Relationships: Chute and Mikea
Series: Moonlight heart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715104





	Birthday surprise

Birthday surprise  
Romance- Mikea/Chute  


Chute wanted to stop in at a city that was the main gateway through the cliffs to the sea. The place was known for its fancy foods and fabric that would make queens pay high price for a dress made from it. Once Mikea walked past the main gates he was surprised to see many different races selling things. Elves sold fine silver and gold jewelry, Dwarves had weapons of the finest caliber, Nymphs and Dryads sold animals and food. Chute loved all the smells and bought a roasted salamander on a stick. "Those things always give me an upset stomach." Said Mikea as she took a bite of it tarring off one of its legs. He didn't really understand her eating habits ever since she became pregnant. She would eat the strangest of foods that scared him half the time. Crunching on the tough bones she spotted a man dressed in dark clothing and had a bundle of cloth wrapped around his head. Walking over to the cages he was standing in front of Chute stood frozen at what was looking back at her. Huddled in the corner of the large cage were three children around the age of five. They were dressed in rags and had silver collars around their necks that made their skin darken. "I see you like my little slave puppies, they are good and wild so they make good guards." Hissed the man tapping the bars when one of them reached for her. "Where did you capture them?" Spoke up Mikea watching the man eye Chute when she didn't move. "Out in the northern lands, a small valley called Garrush. We tried to capture their parents but we found their den instead." Mikea looked over at the man and then to the eyes of the three children that looked as if he had half-starved them.  
"How much?"  
"Ten P for all of them." Chute growled making the man turn around and he could see a tail swishing back and forth and claws cracking as her hands started to change. "Ten is too much, my wife is fond of children."  
The man turned back sweat started to form on his forehead. "How about three P..." there was a snapping of teeth making the man jump. ”Still too high." Said Mikea smelling. "W-well how about 100 G...?"  
Mikea shook his head. "You know what, I'd rather just let you talk to her about that." The man could hear her growling and he didn't dare turn around to look at her. "No! Take them, just take them, please god don't let her kill me!"  
"Good decision." Mikea patted him on the shoulder and took the key from him. With a quick snap of the key the lock was undone and the three children ran for Chute crying as if she was their mother. Mikea tossed the key back to the man and picked up two of the children. Chute picked up the third and walked over to the man making him flinch. "If I ever see you any were near a place like this trying to sell children, I'll kill you." She could hear him gulp before she walked away.

Finding an inn that had a bath Chute gave the three children much needed scrub down once she removed the silver collars. After getting the dirt and crap out of their hair she noticed their bright colors. The girl of the group had a flaming head of red hair, one of the boys had golden blond, and the other boy had pitch black. When the three were dry they changed into their wolf forms and curled up on the rug to get some sleep while Chute cleaned out the tub. When Mikea came back after looking for some clothes for the children he saw Chute sleeping on the floor in full wolf form. Peeking over her shoulder he saw that the three children were curled up against her. Chute quickly opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at him. "Sorry I woke you, they look cute."  
"Yes they do, but we can't keep them." Mikea looked at her questionably. "Then why did you save them?"  
"If I didn't they would had been bought by some ass hole who would had trained them to kill certain targets, namely anyone they didn't like."  
Mikea sat down to where he could see the three sleeping beast. "So what should we do?" There was a yelping noise as the black one twitched chasing an imaginary foe. "We have to find their parents."  
Mikea sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "It's a bit of a detour but I guess we could stop there. But what makes you think we'll find them?" Chute laid her head back down making the blond pup snuggle up to her snout. She let out a soft rumble that made them relax and stop twitching from nightmares. 

"Thank you! Thank you!!" yelled a little girls voice as she bounced on the bed Mikea was sleeping in. Opening his eyes two of the children were jumping around him raising their new clothes above their heads. "....uh, you're welcome?" he said making them jump from the bed and over to Chute who was helping the black hair boy get dressed. "Apparently they've never had good clothes like this."  
"It's our birthday, birthday!" yelled the blond boy trying to get his shirt on. "Is that so? I guess we better get you back to your parents." The red hair girl slipped on the dress after having Chute pull it down the rest of the way. Mikea stood up and saw the children well-dressed enough to pass as their own children. The blond boy had on a white shirt that had laces at the neck and brown pants with matching short boots. The girl had a nice light green dress that had no sleeves and a pair of sandals. The black hair boy was dressed in a black shirt that was covered with a vest, dark pants and boots. "Ok, now the important part, do you have names?" The blond boy jumped up and waved his arm. "Me is Ero, sis is Fay, bro is Han."  
"How about your parents?" asked Chute.  
"Desmond and Andromeda." Chute looked at the boy shocked. Mikea saw the look on her face as the children compared clothes. "Something wrong?"  
"I think I know their mother." The girl Fey ran over to Chute and put a hand on her belly. "You be mother soon?" Chute nodded as the two boys came over to feel the small child growing in her stomach. They all giggled looking over at Mikea. "What's funny?"  
"Little bro will be a great hunter." said Ero.  
"He'll be handsome, like his papa." said Fey.  
"...A great adventure awaits him." said Han.  
Mikea saw that the three had some kind of power when they were together. "Your fates." said Chute. "Fates?"  
"It happens when triplets are born, together all three can see what will, has, or is happening to someone. One sees the past, one sees the present, and one... sees the future." she looked over at Han who looked way. 

Mikea managed to get enough food for them for the trip, Chute took care of the three children as they left the city. Pulling a map from the pack he tried to figure out the best route to take. "It's going to take us two days or more to get there, wish we had horses it would be quicker." Chute laughed and watched as the three children played ring around the rosy under a nearby maple tree jumping from one root to another. "I know of a really quick way to travel, but it might get us in trouble if we take the main roads."  
"How's that?" He asked watching her change. "You could get on my back and I'll carry you." The Three children started to undress and change as well wrapping their clothes into bundles they could sling on their backs. Mikea looked at Chute as she crouched down waiting for him to climb on her back. Reluctantly he wrapped his arms around her neck as she stood up and locked his legs on top of her hips. "Are you sure it's all right to do this, it won't hurt the baby?" Chute jumped a bit to make it more comfortable for her. "It's all right, just don't kick me in the ribs, I'm not a horse." Making sure that the children were ready Chute took off on all fours Mikea gripping at the fur on her neck. Her speed was amazing, even with him on her back she could out run a rider on horseback. As they entered the woods she leaped small creeks and bounded over rocks the pups following as best they could. After a few hours the darkness fell and they stopped to set up camp. Lucky for them Chute found an old den that a bear had used and was perfect for the night. Chute had a bit of difficulty changing back to human but she finally did. She looked tired and wanted to pass out. "Chute... are you all right?" She sat down next to him and fell against his shoulder. The three children were curled up across the fire sleeping. "Mikea... I think I made a mistake."  
"How's that?"  
"I stayed in wolf form to long, our baby is being affected by it..." She started to slip from his shoulder landing into his lap. Startled he made sure she was still breathing. "Don't you ever scare me like that." Slipping her onto the ground he curled up around her putting his hand on her stomach. There was a light push against it making him smile as he buried his face into her neck.  
In the morning Mikea was surprised to see that the children had moved from their side of the fire over to Chute. They cuddled into her arms and lay against her belly keeping her warm. Chute was having a good dream when she started to smell food. Opening her eyes she found herself breathing through Eros hair. Raising her head Fey and Han were lying against her ribs and legs. "Morning." She could hear Mikea say as he turned the food that was cooking on the fire. "...You're ruining a perfectly good piece of meat." The children started to wake up with the sound of her voice. Fey was the first to stretch out kicking Ero in the leg and waking him up. Han got woken up when Chute sat up to get some of the food. Han didn't say awake for too long and curled up with his head in Chutes lap.  
"How are we traveling today?" Asked Mikea.  
"Not like yesterday, you almost pulled a chunk of fur out." She said rubbing the back of her neck. "Well looks like we're walking." Yesterday they managed to make about half of the distance. Getting back to the main road they found a farmer who was going their way to get some of the valleys sweet hay for his animals. Sitting in the back of the wagon Mikea found a piece of long grass and chewed on the end of it. Chute sat next to him laying her head on his shoulder. The three children were having fun sitting on the edge kicking their legs back and forth. The excuse that they gave the old man was that they were visiting family and the children wanted to see their aunt and uncle. The old man didn't doubt them, a lot of elves lived there.

"Hey look at it!" yelled Fey pointing to something behind them. Chute lazily opened an eye to look when something fell into the back of the wagon shaking the riders. The horse whinnied from the jolt making the farmer pull the wagon over. "What happened?!" Chute looked up from her spot in the wagon from under Mikea who rolled on top of her. Sitting in the back of the wagon was a cannon ball. There was shouting as three men came running over to them. “Stop right there!” they yelled pointing swords at them. They were dressed in old uniforms making the children cringe when they saw them. “Didn't you see the warnings? You're trespassing on to our training grounds!!”  
Chute looked at the three men, letting out a growl she climbed out of the wagon. “Who gave you the right to shoot your cannons in this area where things like this can happen!”  
The men looked at her surprised that a pregnant woman would have the guts to yell at them. “How dare-“ The young man was about to hit her with the hilt of his sword when Mikea jumped from the wagon and grabbed his arm. Mikea stood a good foot taller than him and he had a killing look in his eyes. Shoving the man back he slammed his head into his making him stumbble to the ground. There was a shout as a man on a horse came riding up. “What is going on here?” the two other men scrabbled to get there friend to his feet. The man on the horse seemed to be a higher rank than the other three. He gave them a mean look before dismounting. “I ordered you to check if anyone was hurt not start a fight!”  
“But sir, their elves…”  
“No buts! You will follow orders or your butts are going to the stockades!!”  
The men gulped before heading back to where they came from. The higher ranked man looked over at the group and the damage that the cannon ball had caused. “Sorry about that, we were practicing and one of the shots was a little too high.”  
The man told them that the governor of the area was ordering that an army be ready for an attack that was going to happen after a threat on his life. “What kind of threat was it?” asked Mikea.  
“Apparently a strong werewolf had her cubs stolen and she blames the governor for not doing anything to help her get them back.”  
Chute chuckled as the three children started to come out of their hiding spot. The man looked at the children and then at the two adults. “Three children and one the way, my god man do you let her rest?” Chute looked the man in the face as a blush crossed her face. “Let's just say I can't keep her off of me.” Chuckled Mikea. The man let out a loud laugh that brought tears to his eyes. To make up for the trouble he asked that they stay at the camp until they could find a wagon to replace the one they broke. It took a few hours to find a decent wagon for the farmer but during that time Chute could see the armory seeing what types of weapons they were using. It was all iron and steel, nothing but one of the ornate swords that the captains had could hurt her if they attacked. Walking around were the armor was she was surprised to see a full suit of wolf armor. It was repaired by a shoddy human blacksmith making it weaker than it should be. Dwarves made the armor and it was the best in the world for her kind. “We use that to teach the soldiers were the weak points in their armor are.”  
“This thing is a peace of crap.” She said pounding a dent into it with one punch. The man stood there speechless looking at the damage. “That was hard to get a hold of, and you put a dent in it!” She sighed, the only way humans could ever get a hold of armor like that was to kill the wearer. Walking away from the weapon keeper she found something that seemed to be tossed among the common armor. Picking it up she was surprised to see this antique still in decent shape. It was a pair of leg guards made of a tarnished golden metal. They were thin and light covering from knee to ankle. Slipping one of them on they were a perfect fit. “Those only fit the younger solders, but lately no one has used them.” Chute asked if she could have them and reluctantly the man let her have them.  
The farmer wanted to leave as soon as the horse was hitched. Gathering up the children who seemed to take a liking to the man who was in charge they set out to finish their journey. 

The farmer had to take another direction to get his wagon filled so he let them off near the valley main road. They traveled down the road for a while reaching the small river that ran down the middle of the valley. "We can stop here." Said Mikea putting down the backpack he was carrying. The three children ran for the river bank with them close behind. Chute sat down next to him as he took out some dried meat and offered her some. "How is the baby doing?" he asked.  
"He's been quiet, but he wants to run when I do he's kicking me in the ribs." In the distance Chute could hear howling and it was sad. Looking at the three children they all were looking in the same direction. "Mama!" Chute knew that their young howls wouldn't reach to where their mother was. Standing up she shifted into her wolf form, Mikea covered his ears as she let lose a howl that could be heard through the whole valley. "You sure that was a good idea?" asked Mikea.  
The children ran over to her when they heard a response. "Mommy will find us now!" Ero said climbing on her back as she sat down, Fey and Han sat down beside her as well. Chute noticed that the children were starting to fall asleep. "Might I suggest that we get moving before we end up carrying the children." Returning back to human Chute woke the children and got them to start walking, Fey and Ero held her hands as Han walked close behind. 

They walked deeper into the valley reaching a part that had a cliff that jetted out over head. It looked like it would be a perfect home for a pack. “Desmond? Hello, any one home?” yelled Mikea making it echo. “Daddy?” yelled the children. There was a movement that startled Chute as a peace of the vines parted. Limping from behind was a tall man with red brown hair. He was leaning on a stick to keep from falling down. Looking at his right leg it was in a splint and held slightly off the ground.  
“Kids!” he said smiling making them run for him. “Where's mama?” asked Ero.  
“She went to find out about a call that she heard a few hours ago.”  
“That was the lady who found us.” Desmond stood up and looked over at Chute. He seemed to be surprised when he got a good look at her. “Lady Chute, please come in and rest. My wife should be returning soon.” She nodded as Mikea helped her climb over some of the rocks. Stopping for a moment she turned to a sound that caught her attention. “Is everything alright?”  
“Yes, everything is fine.”  
Turning back to Mikea there was a painful shock to her stomach making her fall into him. “Are you all right?” She grunted and bit her lip as she tried to stand up straight. Han walked up to her and took her hand as Mikea helped her walk. Pushing aside the vines that hid a cave they were surprised to find a decent home. The first room was decorated with tables and chairs, shelves of books scattered the walls. One part of the cave had a fireplace that was more of a crack that led up and out. Two more openings led to rooms that were separated by pieces of fur. “She can sit down there.” Said Desmond pointing to a soft chair that was on the right side of the fire.  
“Sorry to impose on you.” She said sitting down. Fay disappeared for a moment and returned with a cup of water.  
“Don't worry, it's the least we can do.” Desmond sat down on another chair. Chute eyed his leg as he put it out in front of him.  
“What happened to your leg?” asked Mikea. Desmond looked down at it and rubbed a part above the brace. “Got it caught between a log and a stone when I was being chased by hunters. A few more days and I'll be fine.”  
“Did it happen when the children were taken?”  
“Yes.” Looking up there was a woman standing in the doorway. She was wearing a long torn poncho and a mask that covered half her face. Sliver strands of hair covered the rest of her face and shoulders. In her hand was a bow that looked over used and beaten. Chute stood up handing Mikea the cup of water. The woman pulled the bow in front of her to defend herself as Chute walked up to her. There was a tense moment as they stared each other down.  
Suddenly Chute flung her arms around her, she did the same hugging her back. “It's been a long time Andromeda.”  
“Too long Chute, I thought I'd never see you again.” Mikea almost dropped the cup hearing a laugh from Desmond. “MAMA!” yelled the children making Chute jump aside so that they could hug her. “Well, look at my pups. You're all clean and look at your new clothes.” 

Andromeda welcomed them and fixed a large meal to share with them. Later that night Chute was watching Mikea do his exercises outside the den. He was wearing only his pants and boots as he used the rocks and trees as obstacles. She watched his every move and how fluid they were. Looking around she picked up a small stone and waited till he was in range. Mikea was just about to jump the creek when out of nowhere a sharp pain hit his head. Losing his concentration he slipped into the creek getting soaked.  
“OWWW!! What the hell!!!” He could hear Chute laugh making him look at her. “You don't mind your environment.”  
She was sitting there on one of the large rocks cross legged and her arms wrapped around her stomach. Climbing out of the water Mikea made his way over to her. She kept her eyes on him knowing what he was going to do. Sitting behind her he wrapped himself around her resting his head on her shoulder. “Damn your cold!” she said as he moved his arms around to her stomach. “And you're extremely hot.”  
“I have to be, babies like it warm.”  
They sat there for a few moments just enjoying the night. Soon Mikea was dry and Chute had fallen asleep with her head leaning back on his shoulder. “I still remember when we use to sleep in dog piles with the other generals.” Looking behind him Andromeda was standing dressed in a long thin gown. “What did you mean by that?”  
“She and I use to sleep in a dog pile with the other two generals, sometimes with other pack members. She always enjoyed waking up naked next to one of our male pack members.”  
Mikea couldn't believe what he was hearing. “Did she ever… mate with the other males?”  
Andromeda looked shocked. “Well she is the lord of the werewolves, many males would do anything to be her mate.”  
Mikea gave her a mean look making her flinch. “To let you know, yes I have.” Whispered Chute making him turn his attention to her. She stretched and then snuggled up to him. “Why didn't you tell me before?”  
“You didn't ask… what does it matter, you've been with lots of women before me.”  
Mikea blushed and looked away. “She never had any children if that's what's bothering you.” Chute looked over at her wide eyed and confused. “I didn't?”  
“No, you had many lovers but you never seemed to be able to carry a pup. I will have to say it was surprising to see you here with child.”  
She nodded and closed her eyes. “I think it was one of the things I learned and forgot…” There was a sharp pain that even Mikea could feel. It felt as if something had grabbed his pinky and squeezed. Chute grabbed his hand before he could pull it away from her stomach. Pressing his hand flat he could feel something move. “Is that?”  
“Yes, he's getting startled by something you can't hear.”

Higher up in the valley a strange shadow watched as the two followed Andromeda back into the cave. The figure seemed to breathe a sigh of relief after they disappeared. But then his attention turned to a group of lights that were headed in their direction. With the flick of a large cape the figure disappeared into the dark. 

Mikea sat at the door keeping watch as Desmond slept on the other side his leg propped up on a stool. Chute and Andromeda were sleeping next to the fire as the three children piled on top of them.  
“I never really understood a dog pile.” Said Desmond.  
Mikea laughed. “It's just a way to keep warm at night, haven't you ever been in one?”  
“No, I never really thought about it.”  
“Not even with your own family?” Desmond shifted in his chair as a noise caught Mikea's ear. Getting up Mikea looked out into the darkness. “Hear something?”  
There was a sudden burst of light as one of the torches came over the bank. “Over here, I know I saw that silver hired witch head this way.” Mikea grabbed his sword ready just in case they got too close. Desmond cowered to the side hiding the best he could. “They can't see us in here, Andromeda casted a spell to make it look like a wall behind the vines.” Mikea still had hold of his sword, looking back at the pile of werewolves sleeping next to the fire. Andromeda got up and put out the fire as Chute raised her head, her blue eyes reflecting the light from outside. She looked concerned hearing the men out side. Mikea knew there was no way she was going to take on a group of hunters.  
“Stay here I'm going to try and lead them away.” Taking the cloak that Andromeda was wearing he slipped along the back of the vines. Once he was near the group he ran out of the cover making them chase after him. After running a good half a mile he figured it was time to disappear and head back. Unknown to him that a couple of the hunters had set traps along their way and he had stepped into one. There was a tight grip on his ankle as his leg was pulled out from under him. Hanging from a tree he felt so stupid to fall into a simple trap. “Goddamn it…”  
The hunters were about to catch up with him and it was difficult to cut the rope. With a sudden snap and a hard fall to the ground the hunters surrounded him. “We've been following the wrong person!” Looking around he noticed that the cloak had fallen off when he was trying to get out of the trap. They weren't in the mood and drew their swords ready to attack. Mikea had no idea how many their where but he knew how many he could take on. Out of nowhere a dark caped figure jumped into the fight disarming every one of them with lightning fast movements. The hunters scattered yelling that a demon had attacked them. Once they were gone the hooded figure put away the sword. “Who are you?”  
There was a slight sigh before the response. “How many times am I going to save your ass brother?” Mikea stood there speechless. “Marcus?”  
“Yes, looks like your bitch couldn't save you this time.” It was the werewolf hunter that they had met a few towns back. He stood as tall as him with the dark brown eyes and brown hair. “I was just passing through when your wife caught my eye in the darkness. Her hair is like a beckon and easy to spot in this.” Mikea felt as if he had been saved from the fire to be put back in the pan. “Would you like to see her? We're about to have a baby.”  
“A BABY! Well no wonder you led them away.” Marcus laughed a bit before he stopped and thought about it. “You always acted so… never mind.”  
Marcus walked back with him disarming the traps that were found.

Going back to the cave Chute could hear them coming and she changed into her wolf form as the children still slept. When Marcus entered the cave he was greeted with a soft growl and blazing blue eyes. “Hey now don't go starting that.” Whispered Mikea.  
“I thought I smelled something to snack on.” Growled Chute, Mikea sat down to where she could put her head in his lap. “I invited him because he needs to know about our son.” Chute sighed resting her head into his hands. In the corner of the door Andromeda checked Desmond's leg keeping her eyes on him. Marcus walked over and carefully placed a hand on her stomach making Chute flinch. Her fur was soft and warm as a slight movement caught his hand. “How much longer?” he asked.  
“A month, two weeks maybe sooner.” Sighed Chute, Mikea patted her on the head. Han who was sleeping next to Chute moved in his sleep knocking Marcus hand away. “Well it seems as if you're well protected.” He laughed watching the young pup twitch and then rest back against Chute. “I'm not going to be for much longer, this family will have to move and as for us… we'll have to find a place where we can stay till he's born.”  
“Preferably somewhere that doesn't have any hatred towards elves or werewolves.” Marcus pulled a piece of paper from his belt and unfolded it. “Here, this is a very small town that as far as I know hasn't been attacked by anything more than bees.” It was a close town that would only take a day to get to. He even pointed out plenty of areas were other werewolves had set up packs. Andromeda knew that it would be much safer for her family to join up with one of them. 

In the morning the family packed their most important stuff and abandoned their home. “Be safe, and come find us once you have the baby. I'd like to see him.”  
“I'll do that.” The three children cried a bit as they waved good bye flowing their parents. Chute stood and watched them disappear down the road before Mikea put a hand on her shoulder. “Come on, I'll feel a whole lot better once we get to that town and rest.” Marcus was standing under a nearby tree brushing dirt from his hat before putting it on. “What do you think you're doing?” asked Mikea.  
“Going with you two.”  
“Oh no you're not.” Yelled Mikea. Chute elbowed him making him crack a smile as he looked at her. There was a laugh from Marcus as he walked on ahead. Chute put her hand on her stomach and looked up at Mikea. “Let's get the hell out of here.”  
Marcus was just walking his normal pace as something large and white ran past him with a rider that was yelling at the top of his lungs. “WE'LL MEET YOU AT THE CROSS ROAD!!” He stood there speechless as he noticed that it was Chute and Mikea. 

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
